Fullmetal Butler
by Thebestgamerintheuniverse
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, main character of Black Butler, is transported to Amestris where he learns that there is more to the manga than meets the eye. There he encounters a demon named Raine, what happens when he has to defeat Father in order to win Truth's game?
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1: Never Give In)**

_(Raine's POV)_

I was walking to my father's office, wanting to ask him when I was leaving for Risembool. I needed to let Don Keith, my mafia partner, know when to watch my men. I passed by the soldiers, each one smiling at me. I had just turned fifteen on February sixth. I brushed my onyx hair over my shoulder. I yawned as I reached his office. I knocked on the door but no one answered.

"Dad?" I opened it with the key I was given.

As soon as the door opened, a bullet was fired at me. I cart wheeled out of the way and kicked the door open to find Riza pointing her pistol at me. She immediately put down her weapon and gave me an emotionless look. I crossed my arms and strolled into the office, my eyes not leaving hers.

"I'm sorry Raine; I didn't know it was you." She said, venom in her voice.

"Yeah….bullshit." I growled.

"You sure about that?" She smirked evilly.

We kept our eyes on each other before laughing. We actually got along quite well. We were like sisters and told each other everything. I hugged her and I heard her gasp. She must have noticed the scar on my forehead. She rubbed it with her finger, proving my fears. One guy named James Thunder, Don Thunder, mouthed off to me. I was grazed with a bullet and the scar on my forehead proved that. I told dad that I had fallen off a tree I had been climbing.

"I fell out of a tree." I lied smoothly.

"Oh, interesting tree." She sighed.

I turned to see dad still asleep. I scoffed. _What a bastard. Why does he have to be my father?_ I hated him with every fiber of my being. He slept with girls that he had been with for two weeks or less. I gritted my teeth and pulled the gloves off my hands, revealing my pentagram surrounded in fire. He knew about it, saying it was a rare birthmark that made me 'Special'. I knew that was a lie. I knew it by the age of six. I had been getting cravings and my eyes had been changing to an abnormal color. Roy snored slightly and I looked at him with disgust and anger. He always said I looked like mom….

**xXx (Roy's POV)**

_Scarlett smiled at me as we watched Raine open her presents only to play in the box. I sighed, watching her. _

"_Raine." I scolded, only to see those big onyx eyes look at me._

"_Dwaddy! Pway with me!" She grabbed my hand._

_Scarlett smiled at me as I tickled Raine. She was only four but looked like a smaller version of her mother. Scarlett kissed my cheek, her hands resting on my shoulders ever-so gently. I sighed deeply, relaxing into her touch. I turned to kiss her, my hand going to the back of her neck softly._

"_Roy…"_

"_Yes Scarlett?" I asked._

"_Wake up…"_

"Wha-" I fell out of my chair, realizing I had been asleep.

When I looked up, I saw a very pissed off Raine and an even more pissed off Riza. Raine was the type that hated everything about the world, unlike her mom who'd wake up happy and begging me to come and seize the day. Raine crossed her arms sitting on my desk. I sighed, sitting my chair back up. I sat in it, glaring at her.

"Raine, honey, why-"

"I'm going to Risembool, like you said. Get me a ticket." She cut me off, growling.

"You'll leave in two days." I sighed, "I love you-"

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand dismissively as she turned on her heels to leave.

**xXx** **(Ciel's POV)**

I sat at my desk, going over my reports. I sipped on my tea, sighing when I saw all the reports were dull, meaning they didn't have violence, deaths, or mysteries. I scoffed, throwing them down with a scowl. I sipped some more on my tea, being careful not to burn myself. I was gazing at Sebastian, watching him as he worked. He was scrubbing a stain off the rug, a stain that I had said was there. I watched as his hips moved back and forth as he hummed.

"Enjoying the view, young master?" Sebastian chuckled, standing up.

I noticed I was drooling and wiped my mouth with a blush, "No, I am not. I wish to read, I am quite bored."

"As you wish." He brought me a Japanese book.

"What in the hell is this rubbish?" I growled, looking it over.

"Sir, my apologies, but this is not rubbish. It is what the Japanese call 'Manga'. This is one of the few I found in English." He bowed.

"Manga? What the bloody hell-"

"Sir, it's a graphic novel….it was just created in the last century." He sighed, "Honestly, all the nobles are reading them. It's quite popular…"

"Is it?" I tossed the book disgustedly onto the table, picking up some unsigned documents. "I am not going to read a book because of its 'Popularity'."

"But of course young master, you surely are not…of age to read these books. It curses, has sex, it has much violence, and basically…..isn't meant for children. I'll go find you one without pictures of murders and instead you have to visualize them." He picked up the book, his emotionless face staying the same.

This intrigued me beyond measures, "Sex, Murder, and Violence?"

"Yes sir, but considering you wish to read your reports-"

"Fine! Give me the damned book." I wrenched it out of his hands, actually looking at the title. "Fullmetal Alchemist? Isn't Fullmetal two words?"

"Ah, you picked up on that. Your lessons are going well. Young Master, they did this for a reason. It was because of his name. You'll find out. I am going to prepare a nice, relaxing tea." He bowed and stepped out of the room.

I sighed and began to read, trying to quench my ever growing boredom. I sighed and turned the first page. It was uncolored, had no sensible information, and yet…I found myself intoxicated more each time I turned the crisp, white pages. Sebastian had brought me my tea earlier, it was now cold. I hadn't taken a sip, unmoving except for my eyes and the flipping of pages. I flipped the page and saw a loose, limp paper try to escape from the book's grasp. I grabbed it and looked it over. It was simple stationary with many notes on a transmutation circle.

"What the bloody hell?" I looked them over.

I stood and stashed the notes carefully into my coat pocket. Sebastian walked in and saw that my tea cup was still full and was now chilled. I blushed in embarrassment and shifted my feet. Sebastian raced over to me, not breaking his stride, pulling off a glove with his teeth. He placed the back of the hand on the back of my head, checking me.

"You're chilled to the bone! I'll draw you a hot bath to relax in. What shampoo-"

"I wish the peaches and cream." I muttered.

"Good choice. With or without conditioner?"

"With. Also, please put baby oil on me and make the bath scented with Hibiscus flowers…and add the flowers to the bath water-make the room a relaxing getaway." I said.

"I shall go prepare a bath, please wait for me in the bedroom." He bowed deeply before quietly walking out the door.

I sighed and walked out the door, walking towards the familiar steps. As soon as I took the first step onto the granite, I felt faint. _'Hail Torna Randaio Torell….'_ A voice said. I nearly threw up at the dizziness but ignored it and kept going. By the last step, I was close to passing out, the world beginning to become just a flicker of light. I slowly, using the wall for support, made it to the bedroom.

"Young Master?" Sebastian took heed of the way I was weak.

"I'm fine. I just got….dizzy…"

"An asthma attack?" Sebastian held me up.

"N-No….My chest is fine. It's just…." Then my heart began to beat in my ears. "Now….my chest is…"

"Master!" Sebastian ripped my shirt open and gasped, "Young master…."

"What?" I hissed, straightening up and looking into the mirror.

Blood was running from my chest in streams, causing my pants to become stained with crimson. I coughed, blood splattering against the mirror. I watched as a circle appeared around me, looking as though it was an array of some sort. My eye began to burn dreadfully, causing me to squeak out in pain. I ripped off my eye patch seeing, blood pouring from my eye. I looked at the circle, remembering the one on the notes. My eyes widened, this was a human transmutation circle!

"S-Sebastian!" I screamed, my eyes snapping shut as more agony began course through me.

"Young Master!" Sebastian held me in his arms. "Control your breathing."

"I am baka!" I coughed up more blood.

Sebastian's eyes turned to where they were full of concern. "Ciel…"

My eyes widened, "What did you call me?"

His voice was scrambled as a light surfaced around us. The last I heard was 'I will find you.' As if he was aware of what was happening. My vision went dark as a searing pain awakened with in my breast. I screamed in agony. I screamed for death to end my suffering. That came to me as the world became a flicker once more. I saw a portal before I blacked out completely.

**xXx**

I awoke within a white void of complete nothingness. I sat up slowly, feeling woozy from the loss of blood. I covered my mouth to avoid purging. I stood and began to walk, every place has an exit right? I swayed with my steps, coughing some. Sebastian had my inhaler. He always carried it, saying it was for precautions. I sighed and looked around some more. When I turned, however; a door appeared in my path. I gasped, jumping back slightly. I walked over to it seeing familiar words.

"R…R….." I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. "Hail Torna Randaio Torell."

"Very good Ciel. Very good indeed." A voice laughed.

I turned and saw a white, ominous figure, resembling me. Behind it was yet another door, but this one was rather strange. It had a lion on it surrounding the sun. The other symbols were hard to read and were tarnished too much to be able to decipher.

"Who are you? Where is-"

"Sebastian? Your butler and demon protector? He'll be around. Perhaps you'll meet him. I'm going to run through this quickly. I am you. I am Truth. You have dared to knock on the door, Ciel Earl of Phantomhive, and now, the door has opened." He hissed, his voice sounding close to mine.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about you Sod?" I argued, "And how do you-"

The gate behind him opened, causing my sentence to be cut off by the wind racing out of the door. I yelped and flew back onto my rear. I looked up just in time to see black hands reaching out to grab me as I was pulled into the dark abyss. I struggled slightly before I reached the door. I gripped it and looked at Truth with my contract shining brightly.

"Sebastian! I order you to come at once!" I yelled, my voice wavering slightly, "Please?" I squeaked as the door closed.

I was hurled down a spiraling path way. My head began to hurt tremendously. I screamed as loud as I could for Sebastian. Suddenly, all the knowledge in the world, or at least that's what it felt like, was being poured into my brain all at once. I felt tears fall as I saw Sebastian's form.

"Sebastian!" I yelled, reaching out for his form.

As soon as his hand grabbed mine, I was back in the void. I gasped and began to sputter in coughs. I was having an asthma attack. My chest had the weight of an elephant on it and it was burning worse than a wildfire. I began to take deep breaths to try and keep the attack from getting worse, but I couldn't breathe out. I needed my inhaler.

"Good luck Ciel, maybe you can win the game. I have trust in you." Truth laughed, as my vision began to go dark. "I've already got my toll."

"T-Toll?" I wheezed.

Truth laughed as I faded away. Darkness wrapped its implacable fingers around me. It chilled me to the bone. I couldn't breathe. I was floating in the abyss. My eyes began to slide close. I felt as though I was in water. Unable to breathe, unable to move. I tried to stay alive for the longest till I couldn't.

_Sebastian….save me….our….c…..contract….._

And then, my thoughts disappeared, just like my body and the abyss.

**xXx (Raine's POV)**

I sat on the train, my eyes gazing out the window. The trees flew by at an alarming rate, but that's how the world worked. I sighed, watching as thunder clouds gathered in the sky. I watched as the lightening flashed across the sky, causing my train cabin to become basked in its glow. I yawned and snuggled up in the blanket, my cat ears flicking. I was born a demon, seeing as my father was a human and my mother a cat demon that took on the form of a human. I had a cat tail as well, but I kept that one wrapped around my waist.

We were near the first stopping point in Rush Valley. I wasn't getting off till the Risembool station. My pupils narrowed into slits as I picked up on the sounds of the train moving across the tracks. I sighed and loosened up. I had a black hat with black roses on it covering my ears. I curled up in the seat and looked at the sky. My eyes began to flutter shut when I heard footsteps. Sighing angrily, I curled up more trying to ignore it. Soon enough, my eye lids drooped and sleep over took me.

**xXx (Sebastian's POV)**

I landed in the white void, my arms down to my sides. I had to find the young master. I turned and saw a gateway. I strode towards it, sensing my master's soul emanating from it. When I reached it, I heard a chuckle. I turned, my eyes glowing with hellfire. I sensed that my young master was safe, for now of course. I saw a white figure frowning at me.

"You're not supposed to be here demon. This is my domain." It hissed.

"Terribly sorry for the intrusion, but I've come to retrieve my Bocchan." I placed a hand over my heart, "Now, Truth, would you be so kind to tell me where I can find him?"

Truth laughed wholeheartedly, "Well, butler, he's right in there."

The door behind him opened and I saw my young master, he was unclothed and his soul was not there. I clenched my fists when I saw him open his eyes and that the contract I had placed on him was not there. I turned, my demonic aura surrounding me. I smiled, my wolfish teeth showing.

"That is not my young master. Where is he?"

"He's in Amestris. Even so, are you sure you want to find him?"

"Amestris-the country that was in the Manga…."

"Of course!" The gate behind me opened, revealing a picture of my young master.

"Master!" I stepped forward before gasping.

The young master was not the same as he left. He looked different, his soul smelt different. I began to let my true form show, my nails turning into claws. I turned and looked at Truth. I heard my master's cries for me. I felt my master's blood flowing quickly through his heart. I stormed over to Truth and grabbed him, lifting him up.

"What the hell did you do to my young master?!" I tightened my grip around his throat.

"You don't like it? I could always take his soul."

I gasped and released him, "You will not. How can I get to Amestris?"

"Walk through that doorway. Be careful, it will reject you." Truth laughed.

I bared my fangs and jumped into the doorway, hearing ghoulish screams. Eyes surrounded me as I ran through the darkness. _'I'm coming young master. Just hold on!'_ The gate closed behind me, causing me to be locked in. There was no turning back. It was either go forward or die. I chose the latter, hearing laughter around me. I found out that this had be the most life changing decision of my life as a butler.

**A/N: What happened to Ciel? It's not you expect, trust me on that. I do not own Black Butler or Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own Raine Alex Mustang. And the reason why this crossover was written was because there aren't any Black Butler/Fullmetal Alchemist crossovers**

**Ciel: Why the hell isn't Sebastian saving me yet?**

**Me: Because that's how the story goes.**

**Raine: Who is the-?**

**Me: Shhhhh! Don't give spoilers.**

**Sebastian: See what just deserts, I mean problems, are in store for our characters. Trust me, I'm one **_**Hell**_** of a butler.**

**Me: Yes…well, review please! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2: Viva La Gloria [Little Girl])**

**xXx (Ciel's POV)**

The light was warm against my eye lids. I heard the song thrushes singing in the trees. I felt the wind ruffling my hair, causing it to tickle my nose. I sneezed, opening my eyes. I saw the blue sky. I sat up, looking around at my surroundings. I saw trees and a stream, my eyes widening. When had I got outside? I ran a hand through my hair feeling that it was longer than usual. I gasped and ran over to the stream, looking into the water. I was in a dress and not only that but I had breasts.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS HAPPENING?!" I screamed, my voice coming out quite girly.

I covered my mouth and lifted the hair over my right eye, seeing if the Faustitian mark was still there. As I suspected, it was. I held my hair up and looked up at the sky.

"Sebastian, this is an order, come here now!" I yelled.

I waited, the soft breeze causing a shiver to run through me. I waited for a 'master' or a 'yes my lord', but none came. The world kept turning. I yelled for Sebastian again, and again, hoping he would come.

"Sebastian, please…" I felt tears come to my eyes.

They rolled down my face, causing me to wipe furiously at my eyes. I don't cry. I sniffled as more tears came out. I was crying like a little kid, and for once it felt natural. As if I had to cry. My nose got stuffy the more I cried, my hands over my face to catch them. For once in my life, I was alone. If I got hurt, Sebastian wasn't here to protect me. If my clothes got ruined, I didn't have Mei-Rin to clean them. I never cried, never, not even when my aunt died. I stood and wiped my eyes violently.

_I will not show weakness! _Sebastian's face appeared in my head, _not in front of a lowly butler!_

I began to walk, my hair blowing in the gentle breeze. I clenched my fists, damning that cursed demon to Hell and called him every name under the sun just for leaving me. I gritted my teeth and kicked a rock furiously. _Damn that bloody sod! How dare he? I am the one that gives orders! By the laws of the contract, he is never to leave my side, and here he goes wandering off like some bloody street urchin! Who the hell does he think he is, making a mockery out of me?! Ciel Phantomhive, one of the richest and most powerful people in all of London!_ His face again appeared in my head, a dark blush covering my face as I imagined him leaning down to k-

"DAMN DEMON!" I cursed, kicking another rock and hitting a tree.

As the small tree shuddered slightly, white flakes began to fall from the Heavens-no the clouds. I looked up seeing the crisp, pure flakes of snow falling to the Earth. I childishly caught one in my hands, becoming amazed at how is melted, its life ended because of my warmth. I smiled, only a small tug of my lips, before continuing to walk. The snow began to fall more heavily after just a few hours. I began to shiver.

"Shivers, it's cold." I blew into my hands before rubbing them together.

It wasn't long until I had to find a place to retire for the night, the cold beginning to numb every corner of my body. My legs ached, I found it hard to breath, and I was not able to feel my body. Shivers raked through me, the snow falling on my navy hair. I held my arms and rubbed them before I began to feel hypothermia setting in. The cold sliced through my dress like butter. The snow began to swell my eyes as I sat huddling on the cold, desolate ground. My eyes widened as my skin started to turn blue and purple. My toes went numb after a few minutes passed, while my knees and elbows were locked in place. I stared out into the snowy white, hoping someone would save me.

_Am I going to die? Is this the end? No, I have yet to carry out my revenge!_

"You look very cold." A soft, gentle feminine voice said.

I glanced up, seeing one of the most charming women. She wore a large fluffy coat and a toboggan. She had the most brilliant shade of onyx colored hair, her eyes matching it as well. She looked around my age-thirteen or fourteen-and she was quite beautiful, if that served her any justice. She wore thick, blue pants made out a coarse, yet comfortable, cotton material that I had never seen in my years of being alive. She wore combat boots that looked as they've seen better days. She wore a pair of gloves that seemed to keep her hands warm. She was smiling down at me from the top of the incline, on the path.

I frowned, "I am very much so."

"Woah!" She exclaimed, jumping down with the gracefulness of a cat, "Awesome accent miss!"

"You've never heard a British accent before?" I asked, feeling proud of my roots but slightly offended she would call me a miss.

"British?" She tilted her head to the side in cute confusion, "What's that?"

"We speak it in Britain. Places like London, Yorkshire, and even some in France and Germany." I shivered as the snow came down harder.

"Can't say I've never heard of those places before, miss. How 'bout you come to my house and you can warm up by the fire?" She smiled.

"I'm very sorry but I don't even know your name-"

"My name's Raine Mustang! It's a pleasure to meet you…." She paused.

"Ciel," I held out my hand, "Ciel Earl of Phantomhive. It's a pleasure Raine."

"Nice to meet you Earl!" She shook my hand, "Weird name for a girl though….Earl…"

Anger surged through me, "Did you not listen to a bloody word I said? My name is Ciel, not Earl, and I'm heir to my house of Phantomhive. My full name is Ciel Phantomhive."

She stayed silent before giggling, "You're so cute when you're mad Earl."

"Are you a bloody imbecile?" I hissed, "I am not Earl! I am Ciel-"

"Come along Earl, I'll take to my home, surely it would be to your liking." She smiled, taking my hand once more.

"Bother…." I allowed her to call me her title of 'Earl'. "Do you have any tea?"

"Oh yes!" She smiled as she began to walk me down the road, "I can make sweet iced tea, unsweet iced tea-"

"Do you have Earl Grey?" I asked, hoping she'd have at least some.

"Umm…." She looked puzzled, "I have….sweet tea and unsweet tea and coffee…." She began to name off once again.

"Baka….." I sighed as I listened to her drag on and on about which refreshments she had.

As we had walked, the snow began to fall even harder still, as if begging me to turn back. I almost did until she smiled and began to run, my legs protesting the action immediately. My legs ached and my shoulders throbbed. I tried to tell her to stop, but my lips were too chapped and my mouth was ever so dry. That's when I saw two people. One was a short, blond boy with golden eyes, a dashing red coat, and black pants made of leather. The other was in a suit of armor.

"Ed! Al!" She pulled me faster as she got closer to them, she then released my hand.

"Raine!" The blond embraced her, "How've you been? I haven't seen you in ages. You're still shorter then me though."

"Short? You'll never win Winry over, being shorter than Pinako." Raine chuckled.

A dark blush crept over the blonde's cheeks, "I do not want to win her over and I. Am. Not. Short. Damn it!"

"Miss Raine, who are these loons?" I asked.

"Oh! That's right! Guy's this is Earl-"

"Ciel." I cut her off.

"Well, Ciel, I'm Edward Elric and this is my younger brother." The short boy pointed to the armor.

"Alphonse Elric. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ciel." The armor bowed, "That is a beautiful name, by the way. It's so unique."

"Thank you." I looked away, blushing.

The snow had begun to fall roughly, blocking my vision. Chills ran up and down my body, the cold nipping at me harshly. I shivered and my teeth chattered as I trudged behind Raine through the snow. I was still in a dress with no protective coats or butlers. I looked up to see her picking up a kitten in the slush. My body began to become colder the more the snow fell. The kitten was placed in a cave, a meow echoing. I panted softly and dropped to my knees. My vision began to become blurry, my eyes struggling to make out  
Raine, whom was playing with the kitten.

"Bloody damned Sebastian." I growled, seeing Raine's gaze shift to me.

I could've sworn her eyes turn a vibrant pink with hellfire surging through them. That was the last thing I saw before the world went dark.

**xXx (Raine's POV)**

I carried the young earl, my demon essence surrounding me. She laid her head lightly on my shoulder and was breathing much easier now that she was wrapped in my fleece jacket. I bared my fangs as I recalled what I witnessed moments ago. The weakness and that infernal name!

_I picked up a kitten, admiring its soft fur before gently setting it down on the crisp snow. I heard something collapse behind me, causing my body to jump in fake surprise. I expected this to happen and a smirk willed its way onto my face. I acted as though I hadn't heard a thing, feigning innocence. I felt the soul. Every last bit of it was intoxicating._

_But then…._

"_Bloody damned __**Sebastian**__." She had growled._

_I immediately looked at her with disgust. She had called out his name of all people. I let my demon instincts take over as she fell forward into the snow. I flicked some hair out of my eyes as I admired the way the little earl looked. So delicate. So beautiful. And yet his scent was all over her. I scoffed and looked at the covered eye, opening it ever so softly and seeing the contract._

"_Sebastian Michaelis." I growled. "So it was you. You took his soul! I was going to make a contract with him Sebastian! You knew that and yet you tried to exterminate me!" A dark evil laugh overtook me, "But of course….I have him now."_

I snapped out of my thoughts, seeing my house come into view. The snow was now falling like a blizzard. I shivered myself, feeling the cold reach to my bones and causing my toes to hurt. I opened the door before hurrying inside to escape the confines of the weather. I set the young earl on the couch before shutting and locking the door. I wrapped a blanket around the girl, feeling that her clothes were soaked. I lit the fireplace and covered her up some more before fixing us some hot coco.

**xXx (Ciel's POV)**

Darkness. Darkness has wrapped its implacable hands around me yet again, causing death to seem to call to me. I heard a girl's voice, a light yawning sound. I opened my eyes lightly, seeing that my vision was blurry. I blinked, allowing my vision to clear. I saw a pristine ceiling. I widened my eyes and shot up, sneezing. I grabbed my arms, shaking.

"I'll catch cold if I don't dry off." I looked around.

"Oh, I see you're awake." Miss Raine walked in, carrying two mugs.

My face showed disgust as I looked at the mug of a common, "Yes, what is in that?"

"Hot Chocolate, home made. Many people like it….Of course, none stay long enough to taste my cooking."

"Hot Chocolate? This must be a joke. Why are you serving me such a childlike drink in a mug of a commoner? This is highly unacceptable. I doubt it's any good anyway." I waved my hand dismissively, "Go make something else."

"But…" I saw tears appear in her eyes, "I made this for us. I thought we could be friends."

"Friends?" I whispered with a breathless laugh, "I never considered the thought."

"Here." She pushed the scalding hot mug into my hands, "Take it anyway."

"Are you incompetent? I said I-Gah!" I had released the mug, causing its contents to spill on my dress, or, more importantly, my thighs.

"Ciel-"

"HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" I jumped around, holding the fabric from my body.

"Here, let me.' She grabbed a napkin and wiped furiously at my thighs, where most of the liquid went.

"Don't touch me!" I pushed her away, "I can clean up on my own. I'm not a little boy anymore."

"Boy? Don't you mean girl?" She asked.

"Are you absurd? A girl? Don't say ridiculous things." I scoffed.

"Look, I just want to help-"

"I don't need your help!" I growled, taking the napkin from her hands, "Nor do I want it."

"Listen here. I tried to help you. You might wanna start treating me with respect." She argued, standing up.

"Why should I?" I hissed, scrubbing my dress.

"Because," She crossed her arms, "you're in my house."

"So-"

"And I can easily throw you outside in the blizzard." She hissed, grabbing my wrist.

"Unhand me!" I slapped at her hand, seeing black nails.

"You damn brat! Shut up!" She growled.

"Let me go or so help me-"

"You'll shut up?" She threw me into what I assumed was the water closet.

"I say!" I yelled, as clothes were thrust into my face.

"Shower and change." She stormed away.

I looked at the tub and tried to figure out what the nozzle was for. I began to play with the knobs, seeing water. I felt on it and it was hot, the other being cold. I began to play with it till it was fixed to the perfect temperature. I pulled the little metal thing up and it began to rain the warm water. My eyes widened as I looked at the invention, feeling amazed by it.

_What is this contraption? _

I slipped my clothes off the best I could, seeing that I would have to rip the fabric, so I did, letting it pool at my feet. I covered my bosom, seeing 'other' parts of me. I blushed and refrained from screaming. I stepped into the water and sat down, feeling it course down my body. I looked for the soap and saw bottles labeled 'shampoo', 'conditioner,' and 'body wash'.

_Which one do I use?_

"_**Young master, which shampoo would you like me to use on your hair?"**_

"_**Young master, which conditioner do you want me to use to make your hair soft?"**_

"_**Young master, which scrub do you want me to use to make your body clean?"**_

I went over the lines that Sebastian had used and took the shampoo, putting it on my wet hair. The scent of Hibiscious flowers filled the room, causing me to smile. I tried to follow everything that Sebastian had said but I was unable to remember even a little bit. I cursed myself for being so weak. I heard a tapping on the door and it caused me to jump.

"You okay in there, Earl?" Raine's soft voice floated throughout the room.

"Yes." I said, scrubbing furiously at my body with the scrubber.

"I was just checking. You've been in there a while." She opened the door, laughing.

Out of instinct, I drew the curtains around me, "Get the hell out of-"

"Let me help you." She smiled and threw her clothes off, smirking.

My face turned red as I averted my eyes. I had never seen a girl in a more desirable state. Her long black hair fell onto her shoulders like a beautiful wave crashing on an open shore. I saw her giggle and step into the water, slinging her head back and water into my face. I stared at her as she poured shampoo on her hair. I was looking her over when I noticed these shadows all over her body. Some were words, others pictures. I couldn't make out what they were though.

"Time to take the make-up off…" She smirked, grabbing the body wash.

Her hands glided over the surface of her smooth, pale skin. She was humming as the suds began to rinse away the stuff obscuring the pictures. They came to view, causing me to gasp. They were tattoos. She smiled and bent down to grab the conditioner, that's when I saw them. It was the tattoo of black angel wings. She smiled and rinsed her hair off, closing her eyes softly. That when I noticed the two furry things on her head. They were twitching water off them as it fell onto the ears. My eyes widened as she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"The thing I love, will surely bring me pain." She began to sing with a scratchy voice.

"Umm…" I started as her hands ran through my hair, applying the conditioner.

"Intoxication, Paranoia, and a lot of fame." She sung, giggling.

"Wha-"

"It's a song, I heard it on the radio. Anyway, I've been invited to a party." She winked, "Care to join?"

"Whose party?" I asked as she helped me out of the tub.

"One of my friends, it's going to be a blast." She smiled, handing me a towel.

"I still feel a little stiff….I don't know." I dried my hair.

**xXx (Raine's POV)**

Blood dripped down onto the ground, covering the front of my shirt. My gun was completely out of rounds and the sword was all I had left. The man in front me, the rival of my branch in the mafia, was leering at me. He laughed and pointed his gun at me. His men had wounded me really bad. It was going to be a treaty signing party. He ambushed me and my men. I was thrown in here with them and they had tore at me. I glared, baring my fangs.

"Last straw, Raine." He laughed.

"Silence Calixo. It'll be the last thing you'll ever say." I hissed, standing up straight and pulling my sword up, pointing the tip at him.

"A sword against a gun. Which is better?" Calixo laughed.

"A trained assassin against an inexperienced man." I chuckled, "I wonder who will win!"

I threw a blade at him, watching as it sliced his arm. I smirked, _Poison Blade. Lets see how long you last now._

"You bitch!" He shot at me.

I dodged and lost more and more blood. I coughed up some of the crimson liquid and dropped to my knees. I looked at the ground. I was a fifteen year old girl. I didn't need to have this shit happening right now. A dark voice talked in my head. It was hard to understand but I knew what it was. My demonic instincts were taking over. I grabbed my sword and thrust it towards him, watching as he broke it in two. I growled and caught the blade in my mouth, jumping up and shoving it in his jugular just as a bullet went into my shoulder. I pushed him back, struggling to stay up.

"Don Calixo!" His men yelled.

I fell back, just as my men were set free. I panted as a figure appeared over me. His shoulder length black hair and forest eyes were all I could see. I tried to sit up, pain causing me to lose my balance and collasped. I had been stabbed and shot hundreds of times. This was nothing…however, with my demonic instincts trying to take over my body, it was far worse than any pain I had felt.

"Don't move, Raine." The figure instructed in a sweet, slightly girly voice.

"You look so familiar…do I…do I know you?" My eyes widened.

He smiled and kneeled beside me, "We might have seen each other in the past. Where is the pain the worst?"

"My stomach and chest…but I'm fine." I stood up, stumbling and losing more blood.

"You'll make your wounds worse…" His voice became an echo as darkness took over me.

**xXx (Ciel's POV)**

I began to search around the house, considering Raine was not here. I wanted to find out more about her. I was now in her room, looking around. It was very immaculate, to say the least. I found nothing but some sketches and random items. I then moved her mattress slightly, seeing a black book. I lifted it up and saw it was her journal. I flipped to the first page and began scanning the pages.

_May 31 year unknown_

_ Hello, I am Raine Ann Mustang. I am currently ten. That's all I know. They tell me I was a mistake. Well, I'm going to begin to tell you my story._


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3: Thanks for the Memories)**

**A/N: There is a contest for your own Story. I'll write you a story. Hell, you can do whatever you want. The rules are on my profile page. I apologize the wait for the next chapter. This chapter explains Raine's life and how it took a change. Her life isn't as perfect as you may think. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it ****J**** R &amp; R and if you have an account message me some ideas you have, I may add them in. I'll credit you as well. For the last chapter, I had some ideas from Claire Aragon. She's a good writer and a nerd like me. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. ****J**

**Ciel: I'm a girl. Were you drunk?**

**Admin: xD nope. I'm just a messed up kid… **

**Ciel: I can tell.**

**Raine: haha.**

**Sebastian: Thebestgamerintheuniverse does not own us but she does own Raine and the story. *Bows***

_**(Raine's POV [as in the diary seen by her eyes])**_

I was born June 17, 1908 to my mother Scarlett Ann Mustang and my father Roy Joseph Mustang. I grew up in Risembool with my father whilst mother trained in Central. Father did the same when I turned three. I hardly saw him while he trained but I saw mother quite a bit. She would often tell me how beautiful my black hair was or how adorable my eyes were. I knew I resembled my father more than my mother. One day, when mother left, I went to stay with father. However, there was an ominous feeling that ghosted over the walls of the house. I had the doll my mother got me in my hands.

"Dad?" I asked when mother hadn't come home from wherever she went. He looked over at me. I held the doll close to me. "Where's mommy? Didn't she come home?"

A grim shadow fell over his face as his voice faltered. "She's not coming home Raine…"

"Sure she is! She said when she got back we would go on a adventure! Like she said! She has to be home-"

"She's gone sweety, there was a surprise attack. I'm going to help out in the war, stay here with Madam Christmas."

"No!" I insisted, grabbing his hand, "I'm going to help!"

"Raine, stop being a dumbass! Your mother's dead, she's never coming home. You are going to live with Madam Christmas by Friday. I got to go pack." He stormed up the stairs.

I stood there, trembling. In my five years of living, father had never raised his voice at me. I had never been punished. I felt tears fall down my face as I looked at the picture of all of us on the wall. I knew there would be no more family portraits like that. I ran to my room crying. I began to pray, like mother had taught me. I prayed for her to come back. I held the doll close to me, the only item I had left of her.

I went to the funeral. I looked over the freshly dug grave and the coffin that seemed like it would drag you into the depths of hell. I looked up to my father, whom was trembling with a hand to his forehead to a salute. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees and cried tears I'd never seen. Major Hughes held me in his arms. He was a family friend. He had tears rolling down his cheeks. I then heard more sobbing, turning to see Ed, Al, Winry, and Pinako. I cried harder till I passed out in Maes's arms.

**xXx**

I was six now, living with my grandmother. Father was still in the war, though there was news of it ending. I was walking to the flower shop, like I usually did, to get flowers for mother's grave. I smiled at Malone and ran to the graveyard, seeing a man perched over my mother's grave. I smiled and ran up to him, hoping he knew her. He turned to face me, an evil smirk on his face.

"Hello sir! Did you know my…mother?" I stopped dead in my tracks, looking up at the man's face.

There was Brown hair, it looked filthy. His eyes were a odd green color, it obviously wasn't natural. He had a beard that looked disgusting. It was full of old food and tobacco spit. I took a step back, trembling. He was at my mother's funeral. He was smiling as she was buried. My brain began to ponder, _Should I run? Should I fight? Maybe I should go get help. _I took another step back, frightened beyond belief.

"Hello my dear? Would you like some candy?" He smirked, taking a step towards me.

I took a step back, "No sir. My parents told me never to take candy from strangers." My body immediately said _Run_. So I turned to run. He ran after me.

"Ah, but don't you wanna be rebellious?" He snagged my arm, pulling me flat against his chest.

"Let go of me!" I struggled as a rag was placed over my mouth.

"Go ahead, struggle. It only makes the tightening feeling in your chest increase."

I felt my breathing falter as my chest clenched. I felt like I was falling, instead of flying. My vision became dotted as the drug pushed itself farther into my bloodstream. I felt my breathing become deeper as my vision grew dim, causing me to fall back into the man's arms. I couldn't move, my limbs were limp. I felt like I was dying. I closed my eyes.

"We'll take good care of you…" His voice echoed in my mind as complete darkness took over.

**xXx**

I awoke in a cage, completely nude except for a collar that was tight around my neck. I covered myself and looked out the bars. There were many other cages filled with kids like me. I whimpered and curled up, the cold breeze causing goose bumps to appear on my skin. I heard the door open and these men in lab coats walked towards me, pulling me out.

"Let me go!" I struggled.

"Silence!" A hand met my cheek, causing me to stumble. "You will obey."

My movements ceased as I looked up at the guy, my onyx eyes widening in fear. They began to pull me, mumbling to themselves. As I was led into another room, I noticed a boy around my age strapped to a table. I was put beside him and strapped down. I saw his frightened face, figuring that it mirrored mine. The men smirked and came close to me, holding a syringe. My eyes widened as my phobia kicked in. I screamed and moved against the restraints.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked down to see a knife. The pain began as a searing burn that traveled up my body. I screamed and cried, the tears falling into the wound. Then, the syringe was pushed into me. I felt my veins burning as I began to cry out in agony. My entire body felt like it was engulfed in flames, and my head felt as though someone was stabbing it with a dull knife. Blood ran down in streams upon my face, causing fear to arise in my chest. Soon, I passed out.

**xXx**

I awoke in a void, a white empty void. There was a door, that was the only thing there. I blinked, remembering the pain. I sat down and began to weep, the tears disappearing. I was alone. I was scared. I was alone. I huddled on the ground, shaking. There was an evil laugh before the voice spoke:

"Hello."

"Who's there?" I turned to see a white figure that resembled me, "Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I? Oh, I'm so glad you asked. I am known by many names. I am truth, I am the universe, I am god. I am one, I am all. And I am also," It raised a finger and pointed to me eerily, "And I am also you."

"What?"

"You have dared to knock on the door, and now the door has open."

The gate behind me opened up with a whoosh of air. Black hands wrapped around me like barbwire, dragging me into the doorway's depts. I screamed in terror as I began to run. The doors of the gateway were the only thing I could grab. I cried out in freight as the doors began to close instead of open. Tears were rolling down my face.

"Quiet child, it'll be over soon enough." Truth smiled creepily.

I was hurled down a pathway. My head was in agony, as if someone was cutting my head. I screamed for it to stop. I opened my eyes, seeing a figure. It looked like my mom. I reached my hand out, tears rolling down my face. I was inching closer when suddenly, I was in the void again.

"Have fun?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, thanks for your toll."

"Toll? What Toll?"

"Your….humanity." Was all I heard before I passed out.

**xXx**

"Are you okay?" A voice asked, effectively waking me up.

"I think so…." I lightly sat up, rubbing my head.

I opened my eyes and they were met with a rich, forest-green irises. He had medium length black hair that was curly. He smiled lightly, two ears twitching on the top of his head. I gasped. I had never been able to curse but as that moment, I felt that it was the right thing to do. I promptly squeaked and crawled back, immediately saying:

"Holy Shit! What the hell happened to you?"

The boy smirked, "First, I am Kellin Bostwick, call me Kellin Quinn instead. Second, I came here due to a freak accident in reading a book. Third, they performed experiments on us both and I'm not the only one with animal ears."

As soon as he said the last sentence, my hands reached up to touch my head. "HOLY-"

"Shh, Shh, Shh. Calm down." He mused, "It's fine."

"It is not fine." I curled up. "This is not happening….this is not happening…..this is not happening…"

"Look at me…erm…"

"Raine. Raine Ann Mustang." I cut him off.

"Yes well, it's okay. We're going to make it out alive."

"That's a very interesting statement, number 54." The fuehrer smirked.

My eyes widened and I crawled up to the bars of the cage. "Mr. Bradley!"

"Ah, Raine."

"Hey, could you get me out of here so I can go home?" I asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. You see, I own this place and I own you." He chuckled, "Surely, you've always known little Neko."

"Neko? Sir, please-"

"No, now torture her extra hard. She's _his_ daughter." He stated as he walked out.

I sunk down, remembering how I had lunch with Selim, his son. We were best friends, I guess that didn't matter. I felt tears leak their way down my cheeks as Kellin comforted me. I cried into his bare shoulders, not caring that neither of us had any clothes. I soon found myself falling asleep in his arms. He petted my hair, singing songs to me till my eyelids closed and I felt myself sink into the depths of dreamland.

**xXx**

"M-M-Master! I'm so sorry I-"

"No! You will be severely punished from your actions, you cheap _whore._" A man who went by the name of Master yelled, a whip coming down on my back.

I yelped and arched in pain. "Wrong! Now call out the numbers!"

Kellin watched in tears in the corner, not letting Master seeing him watching. His wolf ears drooped and he caught himself holding the bracelet I made him with what little art supplies we had. My onyx eyes met his forest irises. Suddenly I felt a searing pain in my back as I squeaked out:

"One…"

"Hmm…..okay. Louder." The hooked whip came down on my back again.

"T-Two."

_**WHIP!**_ "Louder you slut!"

"THREE!"

"There we are, now, scream!" _**WHIP!**_

"FOUR!"

"Only three more. Scream my pet, scream."

_**WHIP, WHIP, WHIP! **_

"FIVE, SIX, SEVEN!"

"There, now, I will bring both of you your food." Master stood and left.

As soon as the door closed, Kellin was next to me. "Raine! Oh my god, he really got you! I'll go get the rags." He ran towards the bathroom.

"No…" I whimpered and sat up, blood pouring down my bare back, "I deserved it…"

"You told him to stop raping you because it hurt. There is nothing wrong with that." He lightly dabbed at my wounds.

I whimpered slightly, "I want to go home. I'm ten years old, I shouldn't have to go through this."

"I know, neither of us should. Hell, nobody here should. I know how to get out of here, I'll tell you tonight." Kellin kissed my swollen, bruised lips.

"Okay." I smiled lightly when he put the bandages on my wounds.

I reached my arm to caress his cheek when he grabbed my wrist. "You've been cutting yourself again."

"Who cares? They just add to what the Master puts on me. I deserve every single wound he inflicts on me."

"Stop saying that!" He slapped me, "You don't deserve to be hurt at all!"

"Kellin…." I looked down.

"Oh…I'm sorry but you got to quit being so negative!"

"It's fine. I deserved it…"

"That one," He chuckled, "You kinda did."

"I love you Kellin." I smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too Raine…" He kissed my cheek.

We loved each other as siblings and nothing more. We gagged at the thought of being in love. We thought we would never have the chance to experience the foolish thing of love. Kellin was always there to protect me and tell me everything was alright. I smiled, looking into his eyes. I saw that he had a fondness for me in them. Neither of us had, had our first kiss. I leaned towards him and he did the same to me. Suddenly, the door opened and Master walked in.

"Good Kel, you made her presentable, good work my pet. Now both of you, crawl to the dining room and present yourself to our guests."

"Yes Master." We both said and began to crawl.

"Not you." Master grabbed my hair and yanked me back, "You are going to perform for me."

**xXx**

My entire being burned. My head hurt from having my hair yanked and pulled on. I crawled on my sore knees, barely holding back my tears. My mouth was raw and stretched obscenely, causing even more pain. I saw Kellin waiting for me. He sighed and crawled into the dining room with me, presenting ourselves. I heard them gasp when they took in the sight of me.

"Look, she's a little slut. Got some from her master, she did." A woman laughed.

"Yes quite." Another man chuckled along with her.

"Ah, it seems that he has taught you well." The man nearest to us commented. "So tell me, what's your name?"

I stayed quiet and looked at Kellin. "She doesn't like to talk sir…" He whispered.

"You little bitch!" The man slapped Kellin. "I did not give you permission to speak. Now girl, what is your name?"

I looked down, keeping my eyes to the floor. I refused to speak, not to those that would just hurt me. My entire body ached. Kellin gave me a longing look. I sighed and kept from looking up at the man. I had burns on my knees from where Master had burned them last week and they were bleeding from being on the floor. I looked over at Kellin and then took a deep breath.

"It's….Raine Mustang, s-sir." I whimpered.

"The Colonel's daughter?!" The entire room gasped, except for Kellin of course.

"Why yes, she is," My master walked in, "I took her when she was only three."

_It was six you bastard…_

"She's so obedient. She does what ever I ask for. She's such the perfect little slave." He smirked down at me, "Right my little whore?"

I bit my lip and looked down. I never took kindly to being called a whore. It hurt me, to be honest. I lightly nodded, avoiding everyone's intense gaze. They were all laughing and chatting like old friends. As if we were eavesdropping. Till, the subject of us being sold came up. Kellin and I exchanged a look as they began to listen to my master.

"They are both twenty thousand cenz."

"Hmm….pricy." The woman sighed.

"I am aware. They are not virgins, and they are my best ones." Master smirked, "Who wants-"

"You can't sale us!" I yelled, standing up.

I was back handed and dragged away by my hair. Everyone laughed at my yelps of pain. Blood was flowing from my head as the pain surged through me. I was thrown into a room, a foot pressing down painfully on my chest. I bit my lip and looked up at my master. His eyes had rage flowing through them. He clasped chain cuffs to my wrists that connected to the ceiling. He then used the mechanism to lift me off the floor by my arms, leaving me dangling. He took my face into his hands.

"Oh, sweetheart." He hissed in a sickeningly sweet voice, "You need to be more obedient."

I couldn't speak as he looked over his instruments….

**xXx**

My arms were hurting tremendously but it had become a dull ache after hours of hanging. Blood was pooling between my legs. There was other fluids covering me, but I'd rather have those then the blood. I could see myself in the mirror slightly, seeing my back. It was a creepy tree that spread throughout my entire back. Right beside it was a body hanging with a tombstone on the ground beside it. My arms had my cuts and other things he had drawn. On my inner thigh was a bird with a bleeding heart in its mouth that said "Death is fate and destiny-bound to happen, but love is only an illusion of the mind."

I knew there were others I couldn't see. I knew they would leave scars. I whimpered softly, recalling every blade that was pushed into my flesh, every whip that was brought down on my body, and every single burn. I chewed on my lip roughly when the door creaked open. I immediately dropped my head to just hang limply between my shoulders. I felt fear sink in as the visitor walked closer. I knew it was Master, for only he had the key to this room. But when someone caressed my cheek and made a sound of concern. I looked up to see Kellin.

"Kel…" I choked out.

"Shush, I'm gonna get you out of here." He produced a key and unlocked the shackles, helping me down to rest on my feet.

I cried out softly, the pins and needles shooting up my legs. I wobbled before falling forward, Kellin catching me. He put some clothes over me and helped me out the door, me limping slightly. I was helped down the stairs as well, nearing the front door. Blood was dripping onto the floor with each step. I felt a smile play on my lips when I saw it. The exit, the light at the end of the tunnel-the door. I backed off of Kellin and grabbed some clothes he had waiting by the door for me.

"Ready?" He whispered.

I nodded, unable to speak. He unlocked the door, freezing when he heard the floor upstairs creak. He pushed it open, grabbing my hand. He began to run, noting the front gate. He unlocked it, dragging me with him. I could hear our Master screaming in frustration. I felt pain suddenly as a crack echoed throughout the air. My leg flared up in agony as I yelped and rolled forward.

"Raine!" Kellin yelled, lifting me into his arms, "We're not going to give up!" He began to run, me in tow.

"Kellin…leave me here…save yourself." I whimpered when a shot struck my arm.

"Raine!" He ran faster, "No, I'm not leaving a beautiful girl like you behind!"

"B-Beautiful?"

"Yes-" I was hit again, a screech coming from me.

The pain was excruciating and I whimpered, tears flowing down my face. Kellin was hit as well, him tumbling to the ground with me flying forward. I crawled over to him as tears were rolling down his face like mine. I panted in pain as he pulled me close. I ran my hands through his hair. He smiled and did the same to me. We both giggled slightly, looking at each other. There was a pull of blood beginning to appear around us.

"So this…..This is it Kellin." I mumbled. "We're going to die…."

"Yeah, we are." He smiled back weakly. "But, I'm going to give you something first."

"Wha-" I was cut off by his lips.

My eyes widened, not expecting that. I am ten, I don't know how to kiss. I began to go with it, blushing darkly. He pulled away, blushing himself. It was slightly awkward but I appreciated it. I hugged him as our master walked closer. Suddenly, black boots appeared five feet from our heads. I looked up to she the man was wearing a blue uniform of some sort. He had black onyx hair and eyes as he glared at our master. I whimpered as my hair was yanked by my owner. He did the same to Kellin.

"Bitch, don't you ever escape again damn it! You will receive such severe punishment, you'll be underground near the old tree." He began to drag us.

"Help!" I yelled.

The man snapped and fire appeared in front of my master, stopping him. "What the hell?"

"You are in Central, I am a soldier. I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you for human trafficking." The man hissed.

"Just who the hell are you?"

"I am The Flame Alchemist. I am Colonel Roy Joseph Mustang." He smirked.

My eyes widened once more. I barely choked out, "Colonel…" His name slipped off my tongue. It sounded so familiar.

"Let them go." Mustang snarled.

"Never." Master smirked, pulling me up by my hair and placing a gun to my head.

"No-"

"Utter another word bitch or tell them about anything I did to you and I'll kill Kellin and torture you while he bleeds out." Master snarled before surrendering.

My eyes were wide with fear, the dirt getting into my wounds. I looked down at the ground before falling forward, the light going dim. Kellin crawled over to me and held me in his arms, comforting me. He lightly sung to me, running his hands through my blood clotted hair. He always made me feel better. I closed my eyes and let darkness overtake me.

**xXx**

I awoke in a hospital, Roy smiling at me. "Oh, you're awake."

I slowly nodded and looked around, seeing Kellin in a bed just like mine. He had bandages covering him, making him look much like a mummy. I didn't know he was hurt this bad. He always wore a shirt when I saw him. He wasn't moving, other than breathing, there were no signs of life. I walked over to him and lay beside him, taking his cold clammy hand within mine. His skin was snow white making him look dead. I curled up in his arms and felt them lazily drape around me. I looked up to see forest eyes looking down at me.

"Raine…you're awake. I'm glad…" He pushed a piece of hair weakly out of my face.

"Kellin…." I hugged him, careful of his injuries.

"Ah, so you both are awake. Now, Miss, please come to your bed-"

"NO!" I snapped my fingers and fire singed past Roy, hitting the wall.

"Shit!" He jumped out of the way.

I looked at my hands and then at Kellin, tears coming to my eyes. I snuggled into him, crying into his shoulder. I never had liked alchemy. I had it used on me so much when I was with Master. Kellin lightly sung to me, rubbing my hair. I snuggled closer when Roy stepped closer.

"You just used flame alchemy. Where did you learn that?" Roy asked, softly.

"I-I…." I stuttered.

"It's okay…"

"I don't know!" I screamed.

"Shh…shh. It's okay." Roy smiled, stepping back.

"Colonel." The doctor motioned him out into the hall.

Kellin smiled down at me and kissed me tenderly, his ears flicking. I smiled and twitched mine. Suddenly, Roy slammed the door open excitedly. He grinned widely, running up to me. I squeaked and hid in Kellin's arms. He sighed and opened his arms lightly. Roy smiled and showed me the paper.

"Um…" I looked at him.

"The blood tests came back. You're Raine right? Well, I would like to say they show that you are my daughter!" Roy laughed.

My face turned from one of shock to one of disgust. I glared at him and bared my fangs, jumping up and looking him into the eye. My hand curled into a fist until my claws were drawing blood from my palm. I slapped Roy and he went down. I stood over them, my fists clenched.

"You bastard! You gave up on me when I went missing! I was right here in Central and nobody looked for me! You expect me to see you as my 'father' when you didn't save me? I was raped, beat, cut, tortured-everything you considered bad. And no one helped me." I glared and felt tears roll down my face. "I will never see you as my father again!"

Roy had sadness in his eyes. He let a tear roll down his face as he stood up. He looked at me, pulling me into his arms. I struggled but he began to cry and I froze. Kellin was smiling weakly and nodding. I put my arms awkwardly around Roy's back. I chewed on my lip nervously, not used to contact.

"I never gave up. I kept searching and searching. I looked all over Amestris. I even sent some out into the Liore Desert. And yet, there was no sign of you. Me and the girls-"

"Hold on. You and the girls?" I hissed.

"Madam Christmas's girls. I've been very lonely and they are very helpful-"

I slapped him again and kicked him to the floor. "No, you have been cheating on Mom! You had promised her you wouldn't ever have anyone else!"

Roy stood up, "Raine….look. Scarlett is dead. She was killed a long time ago."

"I don't care! You are not my father! And you never will be." I hissed as I stormed past him.

**xXx (Ciel's POV)**

It ended there. I closed the book, my eyes widening. She had been through almost exactly what I had been through, if not worse. She literally had seen Hell, and lived it as well. I chewed my lip, feeling unprotected. Sebastian was not here bringing me my tea. He wasn't here to protect me if I was kidnapped or beaten-worse even. There was this strange aura about Raine. Something I didn't like. I turned and saw a paper on the floor. It seemed to be a letter, addressed to her.

_Don Valentine,_

_I am glad to inform you of a treaty agreement I wish to have with you. Our branches of the Mafia may be quite different, even so, I wish to unite them. I wish no longer to fight with you and your branch. You have been trained in the many ways of the Assassins, I am quite aware, and I know that you could easily have slit my throat by now. I do so hope to see you._

_Meet me at the Risembool Mines on Saturday at Five o'clock. Come with very few men and I will do the same._

_ -Don Calixo_

I looked at the calendar and saw the days crossed out until it was Saturday, which was today, and then the clock on the wall stated it was nearly twelve in the morning. I gasped and stood up. I knew not of the mines but I had a gun with me at all times. I could at least protect her. I ran for the entrance, hoping I wasn't too late. As I reached the chestnut door, someone had rapped their knuckles upon it. I opened it to see a man, one with long flowing hair and green eyes, regarding me with a alarmed expression. In his arms, quite bloodied, was Raine. Her head lay limply off the man's arm. She was breathing, as her chest lifted and fell rhythmically. I moved aside so he could bring her in.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" I asked.

"Do you have any bandages?" The man asked, "Oh and some alcohol and a shot glass would be good. It would disinfect her wounds."

"I don't bloody know! I'm from London! How the devil do you expect me to help?" I was slightly panicking, my asthma beginning to arise and make me cough.

"I'll go find them." He sighed. "Wait here."

"Wait! Who the bloody hell are you?" I hissed.

He turned with a smirk that resembled Sebastian's and said, "Kellin."


	4. Chapter 3-5

**Chapter 3.5 A short intermission**

Hey guys, I'm sorry its taking so long for me to update this. I haven't really gotten around to do it. Also, my computer got a virus and all my writing was lost. It's on a program that refuses to download to my computer. All my writing is gone. Now, I'm gonna give you a little "Heads-up" on what's been going on in my life.

My grandmother has been very sick and we nearly lost her a few weeks ago. Plus I am now 17 and a junior in high school and as you know, that means I have something to worry about. That's right! The ACT. It's coming up on the 19 of April so I've been studying for that. I also am in Dual Enrollment History and for the past few months, and I kid you not, I have had tests. Just test after test after test. Literally, and for the last month it's been nothing but tests. I also have to study for this new thing called TNready. It's basically a test that goes with common core. It features questions from 2nd to 12th grade. But it's what COMMON CORE is teaching them. This happens to be nothing of what I have ever learned.

I've also been dealing with some bullying and depression to the point I don't want to even wake up. It's been really hard to deal with. I also almost drown so that's always good! ((hope you all can sense the sarcasm cx)). It's just been an whirlwind of bullshit, excuse my French.

My English teacher is making it extremely hard on me. I have to read a book, take practice tests, and write a paper on the book comparing it to another book. I've made perfect grades in English…till her class. I wrote a paper and I got a 73. A SEVENTY-THREE. Everyone except the preps failed it. Literally, there is a girl that sucks more than she learns and she made a 96? No, that's not right. Also, it's not just me. It's a lot of people who are experiencing the same problems with her. Plus she acts like a bitch to everyone.

Me: Excuse me *insert her name* I need your opinion on my conclusion for this paper.

Her: Oh, okay.

Me: I was planning on using "To sum it up" but I don't know if it sounds good. What do you think?

Her: Oh I don't know. You should have known. I gave you a paper on it!

Me: I understand. I just want your opinion on if it sounds right.

Her: *slams a book open and angrily turns pages* Just use that one I don't have time for this.

^^Actual conversation by the way. She also told me a paper I did wasn't important and people had better things to do then to worry about "a stupid paper". She's a bitch.

Anyway, I doubt you all want to hear more about me. I'm really sorry for the hiatus though. I know all of you have been waiting in anticipation for the next chapter. Don't worry. Soon I'll have some time to give you all what you need. Actually, I have a question. Its for all of my gorgeous and handsome and amazing followers. DM me or comment what you think. Anyway here's the question:

**What do you think should happen in the story?**

By this, I mean: how do you guys want it to go? I may use your ideas or even use your ideas to make some spin offs like Lefay Strent does. ((Shout out to her. She's an amazing writer)) anyway, please leave your comments or DM me. I'd be happy to hear from you all

And as always

**Ciel:** I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE BYE!

*insert Markiplier outro music*


End file.
